Not Her
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Naoki and Kyou are the new kids, and unwilling on one side friends. What happens when Kypu's habbit of loudly checking out girls lands him the attention of one fire caster? And what if Kyou's latest target had been the principle's neice?


**Hi again! I'm betting you're wondering how I posted twice in one day huh? Oh.. You're not? Well, I'll tell you anyways. You see this was the first ever Gakuen Alice fic I ever wrote, but I just now got it to my friggin AMAZING beta RandomChibiDemon-chan. As you can probably guess, I don't own GA. I wish I did though. *(sighs with dreamy look in eyes)***

* * *

If there was one thing Kyou hated more than anything else in the world, it was being the new kid. The only thing worse was him being the new kid alone. That's why I was now his new best friend. Both of us came to Gakuen Alice on the same day, which resulted in him grabbing hold of my arm, and I was forced to act like I had known him all my life.

"Hey, Naoki, what do ya think about her?" Kyou boomed.

I winced at the unnecessarily loud tone of his voice. I glanced up and gave the girl of his attentions an apprising glance. "She's pretty," I shrugged, pushing my glasses farther up my nose, and going back to my book. Under normal circumstances, a pair of newbies in any school checking out the girls in such loud voices is not a smart move, but, some how or another, Kyou had gotten accepted by the head honchos of the school, and they said any girl was fair game, except one girl. I couldn't quite remember who it was. Minko, or Miki, or something.

"Woa, check her out," Kyou practically shouted in my ear. "Man, that's one sexy mama. I'd jump her bones any day."

Sighing in slight irritation, I looked up at who he was rudely pointing out. And all the color drained from my face. It was her. Mikan Sakura.

Taking my shocked (try horrified) expression as a sign of approval, Kyou smirked and sharply nudged the blonde boy beside him. He was one of the popular boys Kyou had managed to attach to. Ruku I think… possibly. He picked his head up to see what Kyou wanted, and his face flew into a flurry of expressions. First, there was shock, then horrification, and then he shot us a look that clearly said '_I'm praying for you'_. Oh please, oh please, oh PLEASE just let her be the principal's daughter, or niece or _something. _And if that's not possible, PLEASE don't let Kyou-

"Hey, Natsume, check her out. That's got to be the hottest chick alive."

Damn.

Natsume looked up and followed Kyou's out stretched arm. When e saw the target his eyes filled with fire, and I don't mean that figuratively.

In one swift moment, Natsume was standing and Kyou's collar was in his fist. If it weren't so intimidating, it would have been funny, because Kyou was so much larger than Natsume, and they looked so much alike that it looked like Kyou's kid brother was beating him up.

"You're right," Natsume growled. "She is 'hot' as you so crudely put it. You know what else she is?"

Kyou shook his head vigorously, making small squeaking noises.

"She is _mine._" With that last word Kyou's hair caught fire, and he ran out of the cafeteria screeching like a girl.

I chuckled, and Natsume turned his fiery gaze on me.

"You have anything to add, Glasses?" he snarled. I put my hands up in a surrender gesture. He nodded curtly, and sat back down.

"Natsu-kun, why isn't Kyou-kun here?" a sweet musical voice asked, breaking the silence that had fallen uncomfortably on our table.

"Tch. What's it to you, Polka Dots?" Natsume smirked. It was a rude, slightly harsh tone, but compared to his earlier growls, it was almost a caress.

This apparently didn't matter to Mikan. "Stupid pervert," she huffed walking away.

Natsume smirked. "Take this," he ordered, handing me his full lunch trey. I watched as he jogged to catch up to Mikan, and wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side, and making her blush. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush even more. Those two were perfect together. Smiling, I looked back down at my book.

"PERVERT!"

OK, so they weren't perfect…

* * *

**Yea, I pretty much wrote that after reading the first four chapters of GA. Yup… … … … … … … … … … … … … … Wow… … … … … … … awkward… … … … … … … … Maybe you should press that little green link at the bottom of the page that says "Review"… … … … … … … … … I hear it takes you away from awkward end author's notes… … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .. … … … … I'm just gonna leave now… … … *(walks out door)***


End file.
